Fiction to Non-Fiction
by dreich
Summary: Kyla is a Supernatural fan, and she has always known that Dean and Sam Winchesters lives are not real. But what if it's Kyla's life that's not real? She has lived a life obsessing over fiction for it only to be real, and to be preparing her for something.
1. Hello Boys

**A/N: Well, my first ever supernatural fanfiction. The idea for something like this has been playing around in my head for a while, I wanted the protagonist to kind of represent the fans without pushing it too much and it becoming forced. Let me know what you think, and I should hopefully be updating regularly!**

* * *

"You don't need to update your blog, you need therapy, Kyla" Jessica shouted from across the room in a mocking tone.

"Excuse me" Kyla replied trying to keep her tone jovial "this is very serious, they just released the promo for this weeks Doctor Who episode!"

"Loser" was Kylas only response before Jessica sauntered out of the room, her long golden hair blowing behind her.

Kyla had always envied the way that Jessica could so effortlessly look good doing what ever she was doing. Like the time they went camping and Kyla woke up looking like she'd been attacked by a raccoon during the night, whereas Jessica looked like she'd just been on a spa weekend. It wasn't that Kyla _hated _her step sister, it was more that she wouldn't care if she got run over by a bus.

With an exasperated sigh Kyla shut the lid of her laptop muttering under her breath about how unfair her life was, and she left her room to join Jessica, her dad, and step-mum in the car.

Once she reached the white BMW that her step mother had insisted was bought, she resigned herself to a painful journey all the way to their cabin. Five hours away.

"Oh, won't this be great!" "A real chance to bond!" her dad enthusiastically said from the front seat, so full of hope.

Kyla managed a weak "sure" before putting in her headphones and falling asleep to the fabulous guitar solo of carry on my wayward son.

She had expected to awaken to Jessica's usual winging, and her dads usual optimism, but what she didn't expect to awaken to was two men leaning over her. One man resembled a rather attractive moose, and the other a Greek God with the greenest eyes to ever green. Awakening to two middle aged men leaning over you would be enough to make most girls have a heart attack, but not Kyla.

"Hello boys" Kyla joked earning two very puzzled looks from the men. "I can't believe I'm having another Sam and Dean dream. I seriously need to make real friends. Like of the real life variety" Kyla said to her dream form Sam and Dean expecting to wake up. When that didn't happen she barely had a chance to become confused before dean started shouting.

"Well sweetheart, why don't you start telling us who the hell you are are, hell- why don't you tell us what you are while your at it!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, come on. Hey, um, what was your name?" Sam asked trying to restore the peace.

"My name is Kayla. K-A-Y-L-A. And this is my dream so stop ordering me around Dean. By the way you are rocking that plaid"

The next thing Kayla knew she was in the middle of a pentagram tied to a chair while Dean and Sam did every kind of test under the sun to see if she was human. The thing was it hurt. Kayla felt her blood leave her body as Dean sliced her forearm with a silver knife. She felt the shocking coldness of the ice cold holy water that got flung in her face. She smelt the dank metallic smell of the dark empty room. Kayla had never felt anything in a dream before. Panic started to rise in the back of her throat, engulfing her until she was trapped within her own mind. Kayla knew she wasn't being rational. Sam and Dean are not real she kept saying over and over, but for some reason she couldn't calm down. Everything just felt too real to be a dream.


	2. Weapon

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the review, faves and follows, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I should be updating tomorrow.**

* * *

"But what I don't get is how she has anything to do with shutting the goddam gates of hell" Kyla heard a gruff voice say from outside the door.

"Because Kevin said she is Dean. Last time I checked Kevin hasn't read any of the tablets wrong before" Sam replied.

Kyla was tempted to shout "SPOILER! It aint gonna work boys, and Kevin dies" but she restrained herself. She realised that she must have fallen asleep last night while she was having a mini heart attack, but then she thought half smiling that if she knew the Winchesters at all it was likely that she had been knocked out. The amusement that Kyla was feeling ended when she realised that she was still having this crazy dream. Surely dreams never lasted this long.

Some light footsteps soon snapped Kyla out of her internal monologue. Glancing up she could just about make out a lanky body standing in the hallway. _Kevin_ she thought.

"Hey I'm Ke-"

"Kevin Tran. Yeah I know" Kyla finished for him "considering it is _my dream."__  
_

_"_Um... Wow Sam and Dean weren't joking when they said you knew who we were. And you're not having a dream Kyla. I'm sick, of all this crap" Kevin said with a surprising amount of anger behind his words.

"You're getting sick of this? Think how I feel! I think im going crazy, Kevin. I just want to scream you know? I'm in a dream, and I realise I am, but I can't leave it." "Crap, do you think I'm in a coma?" she added as an afterthought.

"Kyla, you are not in a coma" Kevin retorted elongating his words dramatically "and I swear to God you're not dreaming. I think you should come see Sam and Dean they'll know what to do."

It was only then that Kyla realised she wasn't tied up anymore. She was still in the Winchesters 'dungeon' as Charlie would say, but someone must have pulled in a small metal camp bed (which was surprisingly comfortable.) She followed Kevin down the many hallways of the Winchesters bunker trying to not over think things. As each minute passed she seemed to get more and more anxious. She wasn't feeling like her internal self. The person she was when she blogged, when she daydreamed, when she was with her friends; the person with the witty comebacks and confidence. She was starting to feel like the real Kyla. Scared, anxious, and unsure of what to do. The more minutes she had trapped in the Winchesters world the more she felt her sanity slipping away from her. She was going crazy because she was worried that she had already gone crazy. Finding the irony amusing Kyla laughed. Not realising that that her and Kevin had reached Sam and Dean already in Men of Letters large circular library.

"Did I miss the joke?" came the puzzled voice of Castiel. If anybody else had said it Kyla would have been offended, but Castiel said it with such sincerity, as if he was genuinely concerned.

Looking around the room she saw Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Kevin. Each one of them were looking at her intently. Kyla didn't know what to say; she wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"So, Kyla." Sam said breaking the silence "We got off to a bad start yesterday. I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." After rolling his eyes he said "But you already knew that."

"Yeah, I did. Because in my world your life is a TV show." Kyla replied.

"Seriously? What the hell? I don't get it. Why would you want to watch our lives?" Dean asked.

"Because you're the fricking Winchesters!" Kyla enthusiastically said followed by a blush rising from her neck to her cheeks. Which earned a slightly amused look from Sam and Dean.

"We are going to try and find out what'd going on Kyla. Just try to stay calm, our friend Cas is trying to find out what's going on" Sam explained.

"Cas? Why?" Kyla asked.

"Because you were written about in the Angel tablet. You are supposedly some kind of weapon that has been sent by God. Fully prepared to help us shut the gates of hell. Cas is going to find out if any of the Angels who he trusts knows anything."

"THE ANGELS? GOD?" Kyla shouted "Holy Hermionie Granger This can't be good."


	3. Hero

**A/N: Okay, so to anybody remotely interested my hiatus was not due to procrastinating. Well, maybe it was a little bit. Anywho the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Please post any thoughts/critique, it really helps me to try to improve my writing; I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Kyla's bedroom at the bunker was similar to most rooms there, the walls were a dark grey stone, with a few lamps dotting about the room as her only source of light. Something about the lack of decoration or sentimentality of the room calmed Kyla. It gave her a sort of detachment from the situation. She was away from the concerned and expectant looks from Sam and Dean, the understanding glances from Kevin, and the perplexed stares from Castiel. As long as Kyla was in this sterile room there were no expectations, no promises that she knew could not be kept; it was just her and her thoughts.

Kyla had considered running away a few times, but then it occurred to her that she didn't have a family anymore. She checked her phone and none of her family members names were in it, none of her friends names, no pictures, no nothing. It was as if her entire existence had been deleted up until the moment she met Sam and Dean. Kyla tried not to dwell on it for too much, as it made her feel faintly nauseous.

It could have been hours, it could have been days, but at some point Kyla heard a gentle tap on the door.

"Come in" she croaked.

"Hey, kid" Dean said standing at the doorway, his electric eyes shining. He then came in the room and sat at the end of Kylas bed. She had to restrain herself from starting to fangirl. Her breathing started to quicken, her heart rate increase. Kyla had to pinch herself to stop.

"So, we've been doing some digging, and we think we know whats going on." On further inspection Dean didn't look as perfect as Kyla had thought he seemed. There were dark rings over his eyes, a stubble on his cheeks, and an acute smell of whiskey on his breath, immediately she knew it wouldn't be good news. "Cas found another tablet, and Kevin's been working like crazy trying to work out the son of bitch. It looks like..." Deans green eyes seemed to cloud over.

"Looks like what, Dean?" Kyla asked trying to make her voice sound even.

"It looks like your mom- your real mom was 17 when you were born. You were dumped outside an orphanage, but some angels took you. You don't remember it because your whole life was an elaborate dream, created by-"

"The trickster?" Kyla asked finding it hard to remain composed.

"God, I keep forgetting you know everything. No not the trickster, some other angels, but they did the same kind of things that the trickster did."

"But _why_?"

"Because. You're the last seal." Dean looked pained "Killing you shuts the gates of hell." He quickly added sensing Kyla's panic "But its not going to happen, no way in hell will it happen. We'll think of another way. You know better than anyone else that we always think of another way-"

"STOP!" She screamed "You're not going to think of another way! You're going to kill me! I've seen supernatural enough times to know that if you just did things the easy way you would save a hell of a lot more problems. Sacrifices need to be made sometimes. Gosh, the amount of times I've wanted to tell you this... You cant always save everyone Dean, you can't always be a hero. Sometimes people other than you need to make sacrifices. Give somebody else the chance to be the hero for a change."


End file.
